1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to generating multimedia data and reconstructing multimedia data, and more particularly, to generating multimedia data by differentially adding a level to an object according to a calculation processing capacity of a terminal required so as to execute an event of the object constructing an image, and reconstructing the multimedia data by determining whether to execute an event according to an object level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an object-based encoding/decoding method such as Moving Picture Experts Group 4 (MPEG 4) encodes objects such as images, sounds, and the like which are classified accordingly, it is possible to increase transmittance of various multimedia data, and to compress/reconstruct various forms of multimedia data with a low bit rate. Also, the object-based encoding/decoding method has substance-based bidirection by which information including the objects such as image, sounds, and the like can be edited according to necessity in a decoding procedure.
Object-oriented multimedia contents, that are multimedia data contents encoded to a plurality of object units, combine object components such as images or sounds by a link while treating the respective object components as an independent component, thereby enabling users to freely construct the images or sounds within a specific control range and reproduce the images or sounds.
Scene description information is information that enables various kinds of Audio Visual (AV) objects such as images, sounds, text, and the like to be uniformly treated. Temporal and spatial correlation between the respective objects, or attributes of the respective objects constructing a scene by the scene description information are described in the scene description information. A multimedia data format has a scene description area in which a scene description is described, and a payload area in which objects are described.
FIG. 1 illustrates examples of object-oriented multimedia 110 and a scene tree 120.
Referring to FIG. 1, the examples of the object-oriented multimedia 110 include an image or sound 112, a subtitle 114, and a related article 116, which are determined as differential objects.
The scene tree 120 indicates a link relationship such as correlation between independent objects. A node 122 corresponding to an object only having an image or sound, a node 124 corresponding to an image or sound object and a subtitle object related to the image or sound object, and a node 126 corresponding to an image or sound object, a subtitle object related to the image or sound object, and a related article object, are linked as an upper node or lower node, according to the correlation.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a scene tree 220 generated by decoding the scene tree 120 of FIG. 1, according to a conventional technology. When a scene tree analyzer decodes the scene tree 120, the scene tree 120 is decoded to a scene tree as the scene tree 220.
Object-oriented multimedia includes basic data such as the image or sound 112, as a basic level object, and additional data, such as the subtitle 114 or the related article 116, which is related to the basic data, as an enhanced level object. However, it is not possible to distinguish the basic level object from the enhanced level object in the scene tree 220 decoded using a conventional method, and thus, a terminal has to manually decode, analyze, and reproduce all available data, while equally treating each node.
However, due to scene description complexity, it is often difficult to smoothly output a decoded scene or to process a user event according to a data processing capacity or reproduction capacity of a terminal by using a conventional method of encoding/decoding a scene descriptor.
In order to separately transmit a scene descriptor according to a terminal, a description formula of the scene descriptor has to be defined in a transmission end of the scene descriptor. Thus, a protocol related to the scene descriptor is required according to a transmission medium.
Also, since distinguishing a basic profile (AV data) from an enhanced profile (additional data) in Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) is not defined in Binary Image Format for Scenes (BIFS), the basic profile and the enhanced profile cannot be pre-distinguished in a Transport Stream (TS) transmission end, thereby causing problems.